Clint
Clint ist ein Schüler an der Carmel High School und neuer Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline. Er hat seinen ersten Auftritt in Verlierer wie Ich. Er wird von Max George dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|left|Dance the Night AwayIn Verlierer wie Ich performt Clint mit Vocal Adrenaline Dance the Night Away. Ihr Coach Will meint danach, dass sie gut waren, aber noch Arbeit benötigen, worauf Clint mit den anderen die Bühne verlässt. thumb|left|Clint wird von Will beschwichtigtClint wärmt sich in Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 mit dem Rest von Vocal Adrenaline an der McKinley für die bevorstehenden Invitationals auf. Als Will ihnen nach seinem Gespräch mit Rachel mitteilt, dass er neuer Songs für sie finden will, beschwert sich Clint, bekommt aber von Will versichert, dass das ihre ihre Improvisationsfähigkeiten verbessert und sie lernen werden, besser als Team zu arbeiten. Vor den Invitationals versucht Will sie zu motivieren, aber Clint und Vocal Adrenaline sehen ihn nur verwirrt an und gehen nicht darauf an. Anschießend performt er Rock Lobster gefolgt von Whip It und beeindruckt damit das Publikum, welches aus den New Directions und Warblers sowie deren Coaches und Will besteht. thumb|Clint ist sauer In Ort der Qualen, Teil 2 geht Clint mit Vocal Adrenaline nach ihrer Performance von Rock Lobster und Whip It von der Bühne. Am nächsten Tag sitzt er mit seinem Team im Publikum und sieht sich den Auftritt der Warblers von My Sharona und You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) an sowie am darauffolgenden Tag den der New Directions zu It Must Have Been Love, Father Figure und All Out of Love. Danach steht er für die Bekanntgabe der Sieger mit den anderen auf der Bühne und ist unzufrieden, dass Vocal Adrenaline nur den zweiten Platz belegt hat. Er nimmt die Trophäe, die in Wahrheit eine Schale Pfand ist und geht mit seinem Team von der Bühne. Nach den Invitationals geht Will hinter die Bühne und sieht Clint sitzen. Er findet es zwar schade, dass sie nur Zweite geworden sind, macht aber klar, dass es nicht ums Gewinnen, sonder ums Spaß haben geht. Clint sieht das anders und entgegnet verärgert, dass Will ein besserer Coach sein sollte und sicher stellen muss, dass sie das nächste Mal gewinnen. Als Will ihn zurecht weist, nicht so mit ihm zu reden, da er der Coach ist, scheint Clint das nicht zu kümmern und geht aus der Aula. thumb|left|Clint hält nichts von ToleranzClint und Vocal Adrenaline proben in Verwandlung You Get What You Give. Danach ist in einer Rückblende zu sehen, wie sie Blaine und Rachel abfangen und sie mit Eiern bewerfen, wie es ihre Vorgänger bereits in Im Takt der Angst getan haben. Er wird deshalb mit den anderen von Will zur Rede gestellt, der das zum Anlass nimmt, ihnen etwas über Toleranz beizubringen beizubringen. Clint und die anderen sind alles andere als begeistert, doch Will erklärt, dass er einen von ihren Absolventen zurück gebracht hat und geht auf die Bühne. Er startet Same Love, als Unique zu ihm stößt und mit einsteigt. Clint argumentiert im Anschluss, dass es ihnen nur ums Gewinnen geht und hatdie Idee, wie sie die New Directions um eine Übungswoche bringen können, in dem sie intolerant sind. Will ist verärgert und duldet das nicht. Später ist zu sehen, dass sie Coach Beistes Auto mit Toilettenpapier beworfen und mit Suspensorien "COthumb|EierattackeACH TRANNY" darauf geschrieben haben. Clint fährt mit ihnen an Sheldon vorbei schreit ihn an. Daraufhin wird er erneut von Will zur Rede gestellt, der das unakzeptabel findet und der Meinung ist, dass ihr Anstand und Ehrlichkeit wichtiger als gewinnen ist. Clint sieht das wie immer anders und kontert, dass sie bereits Wills Plan kennen und er zu soft ist. Er nennt ihn einen Loser und zählt Leute auf, die sich nicht darum scheren, nett zu sein. Clint fährt fort, dass ihr Team ok ist, wenn sie die bösen Jungs sind und jeder weiß, dass Gewinnen alles ist, worauf Vocal Adrenaline ihm zustimmt. Will ist der Ansicht, dass sie gewinnen werden, aber auf die richtige Art, doch Clint erzählt ihm, wie sie ihn hinter seinem Rücken beleidigen und nennt ihn einen Witz. Das bringt bei Will das Fass zum Überlaufen, weshalb er ihn aus dem Team wirft. Clint erwidert, dass er das Team ist, wird aber von Will aus der Aula verwiesen. Später geht er zu Will und sagt ihm, dass er von Rektorin Figgins Gunderson wieder ins Team gelassen wurde. Zu sethumb|left|Clint wird aus dem Team geworfeniner Überraschung hat Will kein Problem damit, sondern gibt zu, falsch gelegen zu haben. Außerdem gesteht er sich ein, dass Clint das Team ist, er seine eigenen Ansichten an erster Stelle gesetzt und darüber nachgedacht hat, aufzuhören. Will sagt, dass er sie nach wie vor unterrichten kann, in dem sie auf die "VA"-Art gewinnen und will es ihnen beweisen, in dem sie der McKinley einen Streich spielen, wobei Clint skeptisch bleibt. Sie schleichen sich für ihren Streich in die Aula, als die Lichter auf der Bühne angehen und Unique I Know Where I've Been startet. Als Will danach applaudiert, begreift Clint, dass es nur ein Witz war und beschwert sich, zwei Stunden ihrer Probenzeit verloren zu haben. Er meint, dass er das berichten wird, doch Will erläutert, dass er wegen der Künste zu unterrichten begann, weil sie ihm was bedeuten. Er fährt, fort, dass sie wie militante Roboter sind, was die Künste aber nicht thumb|Clint will Will meldenausmacht, sondern es darum geht, zu finden wer sie sind, auch wenn es bedeutet, einige Tage freizunehmen um einem Freund zu helfen dass, wenn sie intolerante Unruhestifter bleiben wollen, sie das tun können, er aber aussteigt. Sue schaltet sich von der Kontrollloge aus und informiert Clint und die anderen darüber, dass sie sechs Minuten haben, den Campus zu verlassen, bevor sie ihre Hunde freilässt. Des Weiteren teilt sie ihnen mit, dass sie die Reifen ihres Busses zerstochen hat, so dass sie zurück laufen müssen und darüber nachdenken können, wie schrecklich sie sind. In Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester taucht er kurz auf, als Sue, die der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist, sie trainiert und sie mit ihm als Hauptstimme Far From Over performen. Nach dem Song sagt er Sue, dass er sich geehrt fühlt, sie als neuen Coach von Vocal Adrenaline zu haben. thumb|left|MickeyClint sitzt in We Built This Glee Club mit dem Rest von Vocal Adrenaline im Umkleideraum und sieht sich mit Sue Videos von Nazis an. Als Beiste dazu stößt und wissen will, warum sie in ihrem Umkleideraum sitzen, nachdem sie ihr Auto beschmutzt haben, gehen Clint und die anderen mit einem unechten Lächeln. Später performt er mit seinem Team We Built This City und Mickey bei den Sectionals und sieht sich danach den Auftritt der New Directions an. Bei der Siegereherung steht er mit den anderen Teams und deren Coaches auf der Bühne und ist, wie der Rest auch, sichtlich unzufrieden über ihren zweiten Platz belegen. Songs Solos *'Dance the Night Away' (Verlierer wie Ich) *'Rock Lobster' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 1) *'Whip It' (Ort der Qualen, Teil 1) *'You Give Love a Bad Name' (Verwandlung) *'Far From Over' (Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester) *'We Built This City' (We Built This Glee Club) Duette *'Mickey' (Shayna) (We Built This Glee Club) Trivia *Mit sechs hält er den Rekord der meist gesungenen Solos eines Charakters, dessen Darsteller nie zum Hauptcast gehörte. **Er hält außerdem den Rekord der meist gesungenen Solos eines Charakters, der nur in einer Staffel erschien. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Carmel High School Schüler